Permanently installed watering systems typically include a number of lawn sprinklers, with several water conduits feeding water to one or more of the sprinklers in zones. The conduits generally are installed underground, and each one feeds a different zone of sprinklers. A clock control system supplies electrical power to each of the zone valves so as to selectively provide water to the sprinklers. The clock system operates each of the sprinkler zones independently according to selected schedules. The clock system and associated switching controls are generally located inside of the building for protection from the weather and from unauthorized tampering.
Maintenance of the sprinklers is routine. For example, in colder climates this includes draining the conduits and sprinklers of the water to prevent damage by freezing. Entry into the building is ordinarily necessary to actuate the valves, for example so that compressed air may be applied through a manual valve outlet at the manifold to blow out each conduit and associated sprinklers with valves opened individually. It can be inconvenient and sometimes virtually impossible to gain entry to the building to effect such procedures.
Switches, or even the clock controls could be placed outside of the building for maintenance access. However, a lock box would be necessary for security to prevent unauthorized use. The extra switches and the lock box would add significantly to cost. One control system used for areas such as golf courses utilizes radio controls, like garage door openers. This, too, would be too costly for ordinary lawn watering systems, particularly for private homes.
Therefore, objects of the invention are to provide a novel control apparatus for maintenance of a lawn watering system, and to provide such an apparatus for convenient maintenance of the system and at modest cost.